Talk:Dofus Wiki
The main page is now protected. Only registered users can edit it, and it cannot be moved. Hopefully this will reduce the amount of random vandalism. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:11, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Dofus Depression Hehe, Rushu has gone into the video game equivalent of the Great Depression. The rich get richer and the poor get poorer: F2Ps cant get a profession above level 30, so gathering is slow, and such crafting professions take longer to gain the resources. Also crafting professions can't get up to a level high enough to make anything costly, or become a magus. Equipment hunting isn't worth as much anymore, unless you're hunting a Gelano. This is because before if you got, for example, a 1/1 prespic lining it was worth next to nothing. Now, if you get a 1/1 lining,you get someone to mage it so its higher, so there are more better linings, so the price goes down. Even the ones that have more stats that is normally possible aren't worth as much as a perfect lining was before the magus system. I find the only way to stay ahead and make some money is to make a lumberjack, and then make some sort of weapon, eg staffs, hammers, etc. At level 20 you can usually make something from cheap resources that sells for about 200k each to NPC's, who do not change prices according to demand. When you make 100 of them, its a fair bit. Although F2P's can use this, it will be slow because their gethering professions can't get to a high level... Of course, hunting resources that exchange for characteristic scrolls is still entirely worth it. Gobbal horns are still as expensive as ever, and although prespic peaks are not as much as when the F2P's were not allowed in, they are still quite expensive. This is because there are more players, so there are more people that want them. This is good if you can't be bothered levelling a profession. Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) Consistency i frequently see different spell descriptions that lack certain information. others add build-related info. im not really an active member but i suggest there should be some sort of general way that spell pages should be written. i recommend having two lists, similar to what we have now - one with the icon, class, etc, that should include info that doesnt change at different spell levels, another with the spell levels and info that changes (on all spells. if panda spells have a 1/100 fail rate on all levels, i suggest we do put that on the spell levels list instead of making an exception for panda spells) 87.69.102.49 10:39, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your concern, currently User:Rifter is working on improving the spell pages he has started with the monster spells, i will point him out your concern so he takes note of it.--Cizagna (Talk) 22:39, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing this to me :) ::And good point. I think it would look best if monster spells had general info + propbox + spellbox(4), like Irritation, while class spells had spellbox on top of it, like User:Rifter/BrambleExample. ::Actually what would be even more useful is adding AOE information, like in Slow Down Arrow, which is doable even if it comes to monster spells, but that's job for later. ::To sum up, i suggest: ::* class spells: Template:Spellbox, Template:Propbox, Template:Spellbox4 ::* monster/summon spells Template:Propbox, Template:Spellbox4 ::What do you think? --Rifter 15:47, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::those look great. my suggestion involved putting all the constants in the spell box (not per spell, but what doesnt change on all spells, just making myself clear), making the prop box a part of the spell box. im not sure if theres a need for making the list of non-constant spell description so small, unless im using a really large resolution. if we have room for two lines of text, we can use "Critical(newline)Hit" instead of making it so short. im pretty sure wikipedia has a convincing argument to whether or not wikis should be using slang somewhere, but i cant find it (like lvl. AP, unlike lvl, is actually used by the actual game). i don't know if making a similar description for monster spells is a good idea, because most people are interested in the damage they actually do, not the base damage. i hope you dont take this as criticism, i appreciate your work. 80.178.182.81 14:47, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::::First of all - it's not slang, theese are shortcuts :) All factors - putting constant attributes out of spellbox, making two lines for crit hit/fail, changing names into attributes were made to limit size of the spellbox table. While tables may look small for some examples you have seen, don't forget there are spells with much longer descriptions of effects, like Nae Spectral Illusion, or taking it to extreme, Risky Opening. There's where you see real point in making spellbox as short as possible. Moreover, if there is too much info in the table, it's much harder to read. Take look at some old examples - there are tons of digits/images flying around making it certailny unpleasant to read. Here you can read discussion about the project mainly concerning the formatting data. On top of the page there are links to older templates and more examples from development stage As for base and actual damage - entering actual damage information is room for people that actually experiment with 0% resists, take notes and put the information (or not) on wiki. However, it might be good to put some kind of space in each monster spell page asking people to put information on actual damage. --Rifter 18:15, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Helpful Ideas i think that maybe to show how worth while it is to be a member of dofus, u should make everyone a member for like a week or something. This way they will discover the awesomeness that comes with being a member Just a thought, but maybe there should be a site on Dofus slang. It took me ages before I worked out what half the language was, and I had 2 ask about the rest. Even if someone could just create the site on the homepage I would edit it. I created an account but it still wont let me edit it. How do i register? --Deadly-Bagel Someone : it would also be helpful to have a page on the slash commands - like grouptalk, send message, and so forth. Personally, I haven't found them anywhere, and I'm sure there are some that I'm missing. :you're right there is one page for that Here. --Falorn 13:46, 20 July 2006 (UTC) You know, we really could do with an item category: "Items with no known use". For stuff like boar snouts and prespic paws. --Tatsujin-d 23:21, 13 August 2006 (UTC) The link to the main Dofus website on the article for this talk page should point to www.dofus.com, not www1.dofus.com. www1 refers to the first www server out of a server farm the Dofus people have set up; forcing people to the first server unfairly pounds that server instead of distributing the load evenly as would otherwise happen. --64.89.150.87 02:23, 8 December 2006 (UTC) : I not skill full on this subject, but previusly it was www1.dofus.com as there was no other link, now it has www.dofus.com as the main gate way, but all the other pages are manage in www1.dofus.com/lenguage/corresponding pages so for me the work load is still the same as it directs you to the same server. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:23, 8 December 2006 (UTC) New Version 1.14 Since the amak servers are really really getting pounded can anyone torrent out the new client? or setup a DL link.... contact me on aim bayerischemotor5 if u need any help also i just registered so i can follow this : I didn't have any problems getting the client from the usual place. --TaviRider 20:28, 11 July 2006 (UTC) : I didn't have any problems either. It's just 75mb. I don't see a reason to set up a torrent file MiiQ 10:34, 13 July 2006 (UTC) : the first few hours it was out no one was able to DL it, at least here in the eastern usa..looks like all is well now.... : I had trouble finding the right one, I found one that was 20mb, then one that was 60, then the one that worked. I don't think the other two downloads were actually from Ankama because the layout of the page was different to every other page by Ankama... Vandalism reporting hey why is it that you guys allways fix the stuff but it allways comes back eva think if u talk to the guy it will stop hmm? : Sadly, there's no real good way to converse about these things in real time when you're dealing with anonymous users (the primary culprits). Additionally, hiding behind an IP address makes people more likely to behave irresponsibly because of their anonymity. They don't have to face up to the consequences of their actions and therefore they aren't bound by the normal sense of shame that would otherwise (hopefully) keep them acting like reasonably civilized mammals. BadMrMojo 23:28, 2 June 2006 (UTC) I've created a new page for reporting wiki vandalism at Dofus: Requests for Investigation (Shortcut: D:RFI). Now we can keep vandalism issues off main's talk page and at place we can all watch. Everon 01:35, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page formatting Who is doing that?its getting annoying... I'm not impressed by the formatting change done by 70.181.47.202 at 00:53, 29 Dec 2005. I'm assuming it's a typo, and putting this note up to see if people think it should be changed back. Eldritchreality : Done and done. - Dashiva 10:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) I'm thinking we should do something about the main page. Instead of just one big list, break it up into sections. Then list the sections side by side to avoid having to scroll down the whole list to find what you're looking for. - Dashiva 20:45, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) That doesn't convince me, at the moment although theres a lot of scrolling it does allow you to see a lot of the wiki's content in one go. If you hide it in another layer of menus people new to the wiki have to go through much more trouble before they find their way around. Eldritchreality 08:28, 22 January 2006 (UTC) : You don't seem to understand. It already is hidden in a layer of menus, that's the problem we're going to remove. The payment page has nothing to do with parchments, so they should not be in the same list. - Dashiva 11:32, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :: My apologies, I misunderstood you. Eldritchreality 06:21, 25 January 2006 (UTC) I think that weapons should be removed because equipment is a good generalization of all gear, and kamas should be moved into that section because it has more to do with items than coordinates lol. Also Forgetfulness Potions should just be potions which would bring up a list of different types of potions. : If you want to move something, just do it. The current main page is just a patchwork, there's no clear purpose behind it. And sign your talk page comments already. - Dashiva 07:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :: Why don't we do something like that on the main page? … … … *Items **Inventory [ Weapons and Armor; Item Sets; Pets; Scrolls and Potions; Resources ] **Getting Items [ Item Drops; Crafting; Markets ] … … … :: It would make list much shorter I think. Not doing it right now cause (1) don't like to mess on something important (which the homepage sure is) without the permission of the owner; and (2) doing this will require building of strict content structure (which I cannot see here). — Aki-kun 13:17 (GMT+2), February 28, 2006 hey yall wats with the "P" thing? did some1 do this on purpose? its says the main page is redirected fron "p"-IalexI I've put together a proposed layout for the main page at Main Page/Everon. It's modified from Wikipedia's main page layout. It's not done, and I don't mind people contributing to it as well. More information on its talk page. Everon 03:05, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Would be nice if that stub box was thinner. It is pushing the main content way over. -Sihren :: Wondering is this proyect still on? or it should be dimiss i don't see any more changes, would it be implemented?. --Cizagna 19:28, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Additional Section Discussion PVP Guides I think it would be interesting if there would be a section with guides for how a certain class or build could be defeated, it could be like the strategy section some monsters have, or specific guides for each class vs each class. I'd be more then willing to help on the sram guides :P--DameDatte 08:49, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Game controls I see no section for game controls - should there be one? It would include how to move about the map, add points to your stats, boost spells, battling, chatting, adding friends, etc. Any objections? Phaed :Second thoughts, Battle actually isn't necessary, the description included in that section is clear enough, imo. Phaed HELP ok,i need help,ya' know the new dofus thing?you have to re-dowload it?yeah well i can't get back onto dofus webstie..HELP!!! >.< : I cant get on either i keep getting error cant locate laguage file :: As the server message says pretty clearly, you have to download the new client. - Dashiva 03:36, 24 February 2006 (UTC) This is not about how we can make this any bettee i just want to say that Dofus is THE BEST MMO i have ever played. I will never stop playing this game EVER. --70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC)Gangsta-B---70.57.6.45 23:28, 14 March 2006 (UTC) I can't find the correct page (New to wiki) but where are the drop rates? (I have no idea how to sign my name or do the time, Here's hoping it is automatic) --HELP ON LANGUAGE FILE ERROR-- Everytime I try to load the game it shows me a error message saying: "impossible to load the aditional data file" in red font. Why does this happen? I already uninstalled Dofus and installed it again, but didn't work. Can anyone clarify what's wrong here? Is it a problem with servers? I've been getting this message since March 31. --Help on Selecting Characters-- Everytime I try to log in all my characters are dimmed and you can't select them. I don't know what to do and have know idea why they just randomly did this. Please help! I would like to play the game sometime soon. : The Rushu server has just experience a hardware failure. This is causing the problem with dimmed characters. See http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=26022 for the official announcement from Ankama. --TaviRider 16:44, 8 July 2006 (UTC) --messed guilds-- whats up with the guilds, i cant acces my guild and it tells me im not part of one, i was a guild member then i download and guild gone.... help? :There's a known problem with guild membership on Rushu. The problem will be fixed with tomorrow's reboot. See the official announcements on the Dofus forum for details. --TaviRider 16:10, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Items' Value There needs to be a record somewhere of the different items and their general values. See eqecon.com for an example of what I'm talking about. Because there is no mechanic in place in the game for communicating to an entire zone, and most of the economy seems to work around benign merchants and not auctioning, there is no way to know what a fair price for an item is. Of course, values change with the rising levels of the general population of a given server and the availability of any certain item. The question is whether this is the place to do it. A general value section could be added to each of the items and updated as necessary. -Sihren : See Talk:Market - Dashiva 08:25, 7 April 2006 (UTC) In other words, you want to replace a free market economy with a system of price-fixing? Not with my cooperation. --Tatsujin-d 21:29, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Tatsujin, obvious not. He just wants a way to track items value better than a single statistic in a couple sellrooms that need to be traveled to in order to get a very vague and unexplained number. An example of why having a community page that somehow allows users to track general item prices is this: Today I was in a group of people fighting Robbers for their Robber Daggers, Belts, Amulets, and Gangster Rings. A dagger dropped and someone other than myself got it. Another person in the group said "I'll buy it from you for 20kk. "(its easily worth 70kk) and the fellow who had it agreed. Then I said "That dagger is worth 70kk." Later a robber belt dropped and I got it, and I said "Holy crap these things are rare, its worth over 100kk." (It was worth 15kk). Someone said "I'll buy it from you for 80kk!" I said, "No thanks, but I already have one of these but I dont have a dagger. I'll trade it for the dagger that dropped earlier." The guy with the dagger gladly traded his 70kk weapon for my 15kk belt. Well ok, that wasnt so bad....for ME. But just being able to look at a website to see GENERAL PRICES would really help a lot of people out. No, no one is asking for a "fixed market economy." Just a quick and dynamic way to see the general value of a item you've never seen before while you are out in the woods hunting with a group. :Yeah the idea is great how to achieve that its the problem, because prices can change as fast as an update or a new discovery of a hidden recipe for example the now renamed gobball head gear when i started playing its price was non lower than 70k kamas and go up to 200k kamas, the leek pie scroll in my time the prices when i started to look where around 300k kamas, the problem is to keep it out and the prices is subjective as people wants to sell faster their items so they put a cheaper price if each people does that in 1 day lets say 10 people at the end of the day the price of an item can go 1k down or more, the only things that have a more fixed price is the ones that are obtain by buying to npc the ones that are obtain by exchange to npc depends on the price of the materials and that depends on how much available the materials are, and how hard are to obtain, and then depends on how hard is to get to the NPC so unless you can build a page that will scan all the server obtaining the prices and compiling them in a database to get and average its impossible to keep a real decent track of the prices unless you invest a LOT of time in trying to do so but will be only helpful for a couple of months then you will get tire and quit. And the problem here is also vandals minor vandals can be modifying prices slowly until the price is way off--Cizagna (Talk) 19:02, 22 January 2007 (UTC) More help Hi my guys zigfin and i have a error cant load language fill i need help! what i make when put error: can't load language file? :Try Dofus Technical Support - DarkStorm 09:38, 8 May 2006 (UTC) this is a test edit please delte this after Spanish? somehow the whole wiki buttons became spanish??? anyone knwo hwo to fix this? -Tarquin-Mitzi already found the fix: logout and login. :D -Tarquin-Mitzi Hum...but what if you're not logged in? I happen to be a reader of this Wiki, and don't log in or out, yet I still see all the menus, etc in spanish... 64.228.176.107 I am getting the same thing, it is bizzare. - MrMunchie I can't even upload an image... and i wanted to update a few pages ~_~ -Tarquin-Mitzi I've done a lot of looking around in the Wikia help pages to no avail - maybe the global language of the wiki has been changed? It might be something that an administrator needs to update - Tori 9:52am PST 6/9/06 : Probably just a typo (en -> es) made during an update. Looks fine to me now, at least. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:52, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Popular lvl, hunting areas We need a section that has all the popular places were people lvl, or get items drops. like were u have the best chance to find 8 gobs : It's possible, but it depends very much on the character's class, characteristics and equipment. Because of this, I think the right place for this information is in the guild guides for various classes, such as Ecaflip/Chance. --TaviRider 22:28, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Advertising As many of you have noticed, there is a problem with the google text ads which Wikia has very little control over. Gold-selling sites are frequently popping up in the ads which I understand is very annoying for this community as well as violating fansite guidelines that other games like Guildwars has. We don't choose who is advertised, though we can block sites once we're aware of a problem with them and I've blocked dozens of these after Dofus fans told me about them. However, what I've found frequently is that as soon as one gold-selling site is blocked, another one pops up. It seems really impossible to remove them all. So, perhaps we need to find an alternative to google text ads. What I've proposed for the guildwars wiki is to use the sort of ads that guildwars.com uses. They have images linking to specific companies which I assume they pick, instead of text ads that might be about gold-selling. Do you want me to look into experimenting with these sort of ads instead for this wiki? It would mean each ad could be pre-approved and we would never choose to approve a gold-selling scam. Angela talk 05:05, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Thank you Angela! That would be awesome. Or something like that. -SirChar Nov29 :We're trying valueclick ads here now which shouldn't contain any gold-selling. Let me know if there's any problems with this. Angela talk 08:36, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you Angela I'm happy this is finally resolve in a less wearing off way. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:00, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Sellrooms Ive found alot of stuff in the sellrooms some wierd things like: Mega-man stuff (hat,cape,belt,boots) Piwi stuff: Like Red Piwi headgear or something and pink and so on... and Tournament wand, and other GM stuff like GM pets like Over-powered bow meow's.... Check it out sometime, its funny New main page layout The community's input is requested regarding a proposed draft layout for the main page. The discussion is going on at Dofus:Community Portal/New Main Page. Everon 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) : The page is at Main Page/Everon and there's also discussion taking place on that page's talk page. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:11, 3 June 2006 (UTC) I took a bold step as I did not get negative comments and did some changes to the main page. Drop your comments. There are more changes coming in the future as soon as I work out the distribution bugs. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:29, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Main page open to editing? The main page seems to be open to editing, is this a mistake or intentional? --Quicksand 13:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : Intentional. It is only blocked to anonymous or newly registered users, to minimise vandalism. //PeetTM 14:10, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : Ah, I guess that explains why it wasn't open earlier, because I was a newly registered member. Thanks for the clarification :) --Quicksand 17:40, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Double click "feature" The entire site seems to have a so called "feature" that allows you to double click on any page to edit it. I find this extremely annoying and not at all useful. I'm often trying to copy some text from a page, when all of a sudden it brings me to the edit page, which is not what I wanted at all. I really think this "feature" should be removed, as anyone can easily hit the edit button at the top of the page. Also, sorry, I couldn't find a better place to put this than Talk:Main Page --Quicksand 04:03, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I have heard of that feature but i have not activate it, or know anything about it, i will try to find something tomorrow but i have been double clicking on a page and im unable to edit it, unless i got to he edit tab --Cizagna (Talk) 04:12, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : It's a setting in , under 'Editing' called 'Edit pages on double click (JavaScript)'. Just uncheck that box, and it's gone. //PeetTM 08:44, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Wakfu I have been playing dofus for over a year now, and this wiki has helped me out greatly. But i was wondering, any plans on making a wakfu wiki? : Some other people have already set up one on Wikia here: Wakfu Wikia //PeetTM 11:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Oooh, k, thanks ^^--Marsxx 02:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Small/Minor Edit/change I have edited the stubs so that the there is only 8, as 13 meant that there was a 5-6 line gap which was EMPTY so i edited that. Also afterwards i included a quicklinks template, which i myself made. This quicklinks template is just to make it easier to get to 8 of the main headings on the page. Please dont remove as it took time to perfect both boxes! Thanks, WHY? why did u get rid of my quick links? :You know why - I told you on your talk page. If you want more details, I can add that your Quicklinks templates are bugged. So please, discuss this with Cizagna who knows better about the wikia interface things. --Lirielle 13:36, 16 May 2007 (UTC) um... links with no pages? I have a slight problem with your HEADER... links like "Questions" and "Contents" have NO links... It seems a bit pointless to have links to pages that dont actually have any content... this is a bug? mistake? or are you intending to put something there... If you intent to put something there then in the meantime something with content should be added... Thanks, --Kiriath 19:47, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Main Page Header. I think the main page header is great, near perfect. I just think that there could be a few changes... As i mentioned above some of the links dont link to pages, you just get a "edit this page" thing. And finally i think the links (like areas, scrolls) etc should be changed(well some of them). For example why would you need scrolls on the list? it should be replaced with something more meaningful( i suggest profession or guilds or something!) Thanks, --Kiriath 09:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Main page its still in development as i told you the hierarchy of the wiki must be done first, there will be no way to link to the proper pages see the w:c:Wakfu and you will see you cant go to class unless you search it or view the full article list that its only 61 at the moment but when it gets big it will be a pain, some are dead links as the style i copy from wikipedia, and im adapting it to this wiki but instead of butchering all what we dont have, im adding it slowly as many of the stuff of the dead links are project related (that means that are administrative pages of our wiki not of content of information about the game) --Cizagna (Talk) 14:55, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Dynamically Changing Stubs... I have noticed that the last 4-6 times i have opened this page the "dynamically changing" stubs are always the same. This means the template is either bugged, or theres a problem, or im just being really unlucky in getting the same stubs each time! I have just added Paddock onto the stubs list and its appeared at the top of the stubs template :S The stubs template is now certainly bugged, as its not dynamically changing! --Kiriath 10:14, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :It's not bugged, it's working as designed I think (though I agree it may be considered unsatisfactory). Dynamically means it changes as other pages are edited, whithout one needing to edit the list. It doesn't mean that it is random. --Lirielle 13:50, 17 May 2007 (UTC) : It's designed to be random, but the version of DynamicPageList on this wiki doesn't support random ordering. Instead it just displays the 13 stubs ordered by last edit. //PeetTM 13:54, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Slang page? I was just wondering if i could enter the Slang page into the "game information" section on the main page tree? (if the answer is yes, i would like to make the edit as i thought of it :P) Thanks, --Kiriath 11:47, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I edited the Slang page into the Game Information section of the Main Page. If you going to remove( i couldn't see why you would remove ) but if you do, could you supply a reason :D thanks, --Kiriath 15:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : And what is the use to have the slang page in the main page, just as another half useful page, how many slangs exists in Dofus? and what i mean slangs that only apply to dofus? only one in that full list is perc for preceptor, now collector... the rest i have seen them in other games, and in other variations w/c = wrong chat, wrong channel, wrong conversation, etc. p2p many games term p2p and f2p are known, in some they use particular names like Premiums for p2p, here when selling they use the full words selling and buying instead the short ones like B> buy, S> Sell, A> Auction, PC> price check and T> trade those are more clean and to the point than the others OMW well this is the first time here in so short but i dont think this is only dofus as i started to see it on other games. And so on... for now it does not bug me as any way the Main page is horrible and will be remove later on.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:48, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Search button Theres a slight problem with the search bar(on the monobook skin) that a certain image doesnt appear. --Kiriath 09:06, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :where? and which? --Cizagna (Talk) 13:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Well when im signed in, on the(i think its the monobook skin).. well its the one with the brown background and green writing etc... Well newyz on the left you have the search button... just above where you type what you want to search there is a white box with a red X through... with the word search written next to it. I think the Red X means theres an image missing... Hope you can fix it, and hope i was of some help, and good luck! --Kiriath 17:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Ohh that i cant fix thats Wikias thing to correct, for now i will just not inform as they are updating wikis to version .10 so maybe they are starting now with us or that maybe mean that they already remove the image and they are going to replace it with another one (also normaly tech guys work more on weekdays and less on weekends)--Cizagna (Talk) 18:46, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Whats the point of the "all portals" link? Im just curious... whats going to go on this page? (its on the main page header) and there are also some other links on there that do not have pages... so could you fill me in on whats happening on these pages? Thanks, --Kiriath 12:15, 26 May 2007 (UTC) : Read your own topic above call "Main Page Header." i clearly stat "main page is still in development", and its to list all the portals. if your question is what are portals see Wikipedia:Portal --Cizagna (Talk) 16:19, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Stub Template I think the new colours are rather horrible(sorry but they are) and they dont really suit the page. I prefered it as it was, but the more stubs on the page is handy. --Kiriath 15:46, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :propose colors? --Cizagna (Talk) 16:39, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :: Hmmm... well i would say the same colour as the table above( the table with the "drop your comments about the new skin here"), i think would loook better. --Kiriath 17:04, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Done, if you dislike this also... then choose a definite color, i will not be changing every time --Cizagna (Talk) 17:57, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Looks good, congratz, and good team work :D --Kiriath 18:01, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Advertisments I have noticed one advertisment on the right of the screen thats displays "24/7 Dofus Kamas within 15minutes" or something similar. I believe that selling/buying kamas is illegal on dofus so surely we shouldn't help cheaters by advertising them on this/our site. I think the advertisment should be removed. Just to add, the link to the site is "www.9a9z.com". --Kiriath 12:04, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Ok once i see it i will be able to report it. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:53, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks ^^ Kiriath 16:10, 13 June 2007 Stub Error Is anyone else getting the following code showing on the main page instead of the actual list?: category=Stub count=13 category=Stub count=13 order=ascending I'm confuzzled! --PresqueVu 09:24, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : It appears that the DynamicPageList extension has been removed (see User:Lirielle#Dynamic_list_.28for_own_usage.29). Hopefully they are finally upgrading it! //PeetTM 09:37, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Some Stubs order method : Maybe instead of "first edit" and "last edit" which wont change that often as alot of people dont edit stub pages. Use the "pagetouched" method. This would mean it would change(i think) everytime someone goes onto that stub page. So for example they go onto "Stub1" stub1 is then put at the top of the list. This would mean the stubs would cycle through the template alot more making the somestubs more helpful and meaning people arnt looking at the same stubs everytime they log in. --Kiriath 12:41, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : Comments anyone? --Kiriath 09:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Create Article Would it be possible for the Create article template to be added to the main page? This allows for speedy creation of missing pages. Thanks, hope its allowed to be added. --Kiriath 15:55, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :I disagree on this --Cizagna (Talk) 05:49, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :: And the reason is... --Kiriath 09:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :We have issues on "inflation" pages, as Dofus names changes constantly people tent to create a new article rather than to "move" as they dont want to create a user account. Search now works as it use to so you can create pages that way. --Cizagna (Talk) 08:22, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Too Clustered/crowded? Well im not sure how we fix this, but i think the top part of the page is too crowded with all the templates and tables etc. I dont think the "comments on the new skin" needs to be there anymore as i think everyone who would of commented would of seen it by now. I think the "SomeStubs" template should still be two columns but reduce the amount in each column from 13 down to 6-7. This would reduce the amount of room used up and (i think) make it look neater. Thanks, just my thoughts. --Kiriath 20:05, 17 June 2007 (UTC) : Just to add, the "The weapon pages have finally been updated" has been there for a few weeks, that could also be removed to save some space thus making it look more tidy. Also if no-one wants to do these changes i would be pleased to do them. Thanks again --Kiriath 20:10, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::: Someone MUST have some comments... is it me or is the wiki less active lately? anyway some comments would be nice. --Kiriath 09:51, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Weekends its a double effect some times it has lots of high activity but others are simply death, also take in consideration vacations as people go out to places where they don't have full access to internet or to a computer where they can install their game so why would they come to the wiki if they don't have to check nothing. --Cizagna (Talk) 10:28, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Yeh i realise that, now you have informed why the wiki is dead could you please give me some comments? :P thanks lol --Kiriath(Talk) 10:40, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :: Comments... someone? lol Lirielle?cizagna?peet? lol someone must have a view on this matter. --Kiriath(Talk) 07:50, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I think it is clear that no one has a strong opinion, so my advice is go for it! Sometimes the best way to get people to comment on changes is when they see the results.. //PeetTM 09:18, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : Lol ok well i'll blame you if im told off :P thanks for the advice --Kiriath(Talk) 15:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I know there is a half effort, by various users to remove or improve the main page, but it cant be improve if you guys/gals keep adding stuff to the main page information must be put in the corresponding page!, whats the difference between smiley and emote? just that smiley are obtain automatically with no quest effort? or is it because the old term is smiley and the new term is emote that comes emoticons that comes from emotions that comes from smiley? then use the emote to define that dont clutter the main page synonymous pages --Cizagna (Talk) 17:44, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Changes... Less cluttered?Changes explained! Well i have made a few minor adjustments to the main page : * Removed the "Weapon Pages are finally completed" from the "MainPageAnnounce" template. This announcement has been there for quite a while and anyone thats interested would of read it and had a look. * Changed the "SomeStubs" template so that it now is "page touched / ascending" and "lastedit / desending". This now means the "pagetouched" stubs will change quite often and the "last edit" will show the last stub that was edited which will alow people to review edits and maybe correct errors. * Removed the "Comments on the new skin" section. The new skin has been implimented for quite a while and anyone who wanted to comment would of commented by now. Im going to try and make a few more minor adjustments in the near future. Any comments you have please post below! Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:21, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : Looks good. I finally worked out how to do random with the new DPL, so the SomeStubs box now displays a random selection of 10 from the top 100 most requested stubs, and top 50 most recently edited stubs. These are up for tweaking, but I think it gives a nice balance, and should direct users where they might be useful. //PeetTM 15:40, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Wow. Nice! Why leave the count at 100? maybe a little increase to 250 so then there are more for the DPL to choose from so the same ones dont pop up as often! The recent section is nice but it doesnt seem to change often! --Kiriath(Talk) 15:50, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : Ok people i have increased the count to 250 and 75 so there is a little more variety and also made underlines on "popular" and "recent". Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 21:02, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well the quantity is not infinite so our issue is that the games moves faster than the people (Dofus Wiki community) can update it so yeah there are around 1000 stubs but if we keep progressing cleaning and standardizing when the list is between the 250 it will start duplicating =p so the question will be why so much variety is there any real effect? rather than having a steady and solid advance? --Cizagna (Talk) 01:05, 24 June 2007 (UTC)